A typical electricity energy market includes power generating companies (PCGs), who generate electricity; wholesalers, who purchase electricity in bulk directly from the utilities; retailers, who sell electricity to and service consumers; and consumers, who purchase and consume electricity. In many markets, independent system operators (ISOs) and regional transmission organizations (RTOs) exist to oversee the reliable and efficient transmission of electricity from the utilities to the customers. In some markets, retailers pair with a qualified scheduling entity (QSE) who matches the retailer's load with generation from the PCGs, and schedules the delivery of power, often through the ISO. Retailers sometimes engage salespeople to seek out new customers. These sales people may work directly for the retailer or may be third-party brokers.